


The Beauty of Humanity

by Snomnom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Protagonist, Different Survivors, Different murders, Gen, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kork and Kiibo use he/him out of convienience, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, No Heterosexuals Allowed, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Protagonist Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo Needs a Hug, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister doesn't exist, The V3 Kids are all LGBT as hell, but also they say gender can eat their collective ass, cause that nasty, i do aggressively proofread tho so that works, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snomnom/pseuds/Snomnom
Summary: "I'm sorry, Miss Shirogane, but we have some.....rewrites.""You what?"Tsumugi stared at the Danganronpa exec, who shuffled some papers and cleared his throat."It's about Korekiyo Shinguji. We're cutting the sister subplot."______________________One last minute rewrite changes an entire killing game. Protagonist Korekiyo AU. (Spoilers for Danganronpa V3)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 48
Kudos: 145





	1. Prologue - Last Minute Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> (MASSIVE SPOILER WARNING FOR DANGANRONPA V3)
> 
> Welcome to the AU where Kork doesn't have the weird incest thing going on and is thus thrust into the role of protagonist. Mostly because he's an anthropologist, aka an expert on human behavior. Why does no one listen to him.
> 
> Anyway, this fic was inspired by [ Daisysmartheart ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart), a fellow Kork fan whom I came up with the idea with over a Discord chat. Check them out sometime!

"I'm sorry, Miss Shirogane, but we have some.....rewrites."

"You what?"

Tsumugi stared at the Danganronpa exec, who shuffled some papers and cleared his throat.

"It's about Korekiyo Shinguji. We're cutting the sister subplot."

Tsumugi sputtered indignantly.

"B-but sir, why? Danganronpa is no stranger to serial killer characters-"

The exec cut Tsumugi off, pounding on the desk.

"But not incestuous ones! Goddamnit, Tsumugi, something like that might turn away our viewers! Besides, we already have the dark past covered with Hoshi. We don't need Shinguji to be a serial killer."

"Bu...but...." Tsumugi stammered, shrinking into herself.

"No buts, Shirogane. I'm trusting you to make this season perfect, and that means not making a character the audience will be grossed out by! For god's sake, have some professional standards!"

Tsumugi looked away worriedly.

"Are you sure? It would be a good way for us to motivate a murder if one of the pre-planned motives go south...."

The man in the suit sighed.

"Look, in the event that that happens, I trust you to improvise. It's why you're there, after all. Just....take care of it."

Tsumugi nodded.

"I understand. Plain as day. I'll....get to those rewrites at once."

"Perfect." Tsumugi's boss said, folding his hands and grinning. "This is going to be the best season yet. I can already tell."

\---------------------- 

Tsumugi groaned, frantically scribbling down notes in a sketchbook, crumpled papers and empty coffee cups littering her desk and floor. She rubbed her heavy eyes and glanced at the clock, the time reading about 3:17 AM. Another all nighter.

She shook her head, attempting to force the sleep out of her eyes before taking another long swig of black coffee, the caffeinated sludge being all that was keeping her from shutting down completely. She chuckled to herself, beginning to think of it as her execution.

Oh right, executions! Korekiyo's involved his sister, so it would have to be almost completely redone, along with the whole of Chapter 3. A shame, really. It would've made for some gripping TV. The drama, the horror, the character dynamics..... Tsumugi was blushing just thinking about it! Too bad she had to scrap it because of that damn rewrite.

Well, as disappointed as she was, at least she had other options. She was a master scriptwriter after all, so she could work with any curveballs Team Danganronpa threw at her.

She pushed her glasses to her nose, the lenses doing an anime-style flash. She barely resisted the urge to do a villain cackle.

Oh, she couldn't wait to be the next Junko Enoshima! The despair would be....wonderful. At least, she thought it would. Truthfully, Shirogane never thought of it before. Danganronpa was all she knew. It was the air she breathed, the food she ate, the clothes she wore. It was her life. 

For a brief second, doubt creeped into her mind. Did....did she want this? Really?

She pushed it out as quick as it came. Of _course_ she wanted this! She was Tsumugi Shirogane, head writer for Danganronpa! Sure, she had to compromise her vision here and there, but she was finally allowed to participate in a killing game of her own!

She lived her entire life for Danganronpa. If she died for it as well, she would die fulfilled.

And so, she got back to work, happily writing away and plotting out potential character paths and executions. This would be fun!

\---------------------- 

_(One Week Later.....)_

Korekiyo Shinguji opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the inside of a snug, dark locker, with a couple slits on the door where artificial lights streamed in.

 _"How.....interesting."_ He mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was a bit short, although it is only the prologue after all. More is coming, and the upcoming chapters will hopefully be a lot longer!


	2. Opening - Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Kork Boy to make some friembs. 
> 
> (aka the folklore boy meets a cultist and a caveman, then finds a motley crew of idiots)

So, Korekiyo Shinguji had just woken up to find himself stuffed in a locker. Because he guessed this is how his life was going now. 

He sighed, adjusting his ever-present mask and peering through the slits that showed the fluorescent lights of....what he thought was a classroom? Strange.

But even stranger was the fact that not soon after, the entire locker began to rumble, as if the door was being forcibly yanked by what Korekiyo could only assume was a large bear of some kind. Perhaps a cryptid? He always wanted to see one of those.

"Nyahaha, excellent work, Gonta! Atua says that now, all we must do is just get it open a little more!" Said a mysteriously accented feminine voice, just before the door to the locker was swiftly ripped off its hinges.

Korekiyo stumbled back into his enclosure, seeing looming in front of him a very, very, very, VERY large and muscular man with shaggy green shoulder length hair. He was wearing glasses and a charcoal grey suit with a tie, although no footwear was to be seen. A clear bug container was slung on his shoulder and the locker door was in his hands, ripped clean off the hinges.

Korekiyo gaped at this boy's sheer strength.

 _"So this is how I die."_ He thought to himself, before the burly man burst into a large, goofy grin.

"Hello! It is wonderful to meet you! Gonta is Gonta!" The big man said cheerfully.

Korekiyo stared as a much smaller girl in a long yellow coat, sandals, and what looked like a white crop top with a blue skirt and some sort of pink utility belt slung around her waist skipped over, leaning in curiously. She had much darker skin, presumably not being a Japanese native, and had white hair. She seemed to radiate peace of mind, somehow.

"Oh, nice job, Gonta! Atua is very pleased!" She said, giving her compatriot a quick hug.

Korekiyo then cleared his throat, leading to the girl turning over and gasping.

"Oooooh, hello! Who are you, and what strange miracle brought you to this place?" She asked, a finger to her chin.

Korekiyo proceeded to adjust his hat before speaking.

"My name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and I am the Ultimate Anthropologist, dedicated to the study of humanity and human culture. But please, call me Kiyo." He said, putting one bandaged hand to his cheek. His long green hair rested against the shoulders of his green uniform as his body tensed up, his distinctive mask disguising most facial expressions, although a sense of curiosity seemingly emanated regardless. "And....you are?"

The girl clasped her hands in front of her and beamed.

"My name is Angie Yonaga, and I am the Ultimate Artist and vessel of the great and all-seeing Atua! And this is Gonta Gokuhara, Ultimate Entomologist!"

Gonta waved.

"Gonta think it nice to meet you, Kiyo!"

Korekiyo smiled under his mask, stepping out of the locker and dusting his long, spindly body off.

"As for your second question...." He continued, after he had fully gotten his bearings, "I have absolutely no idea. My mind is honestly quite blank on the topic of how I got into this locker, or this place at all, for that matter."

"Nyahahaha!" Angie laughed, "What divine coincidence this is! Angie and Gonta appear to be in the same boat as ya, Kiyo!"

Gonta looked confused.

"Gonta no find it funny...."

Angie just patted his arm.

Korekiyo then closed his eyes and cleared his throat, getting Angie and Gonta's attention before putting his fingers to his chin in a thinking pose.

"Hmm....I would hate to interrupt, but have you met anyone else, perchance?"

Gonta nodded.

"Gonta and Angie saw others! They in the cafeteria!"

"I'll race you two there! Bye-onara!" Angie said, running off before Kiyo could so much as say that he was never told where the cafeteria even was. 

Kiyo sighed and turned to Gonta.

"She's.....an odd one." He said, shrugging, "But anyway, I do not know where the cafeteria really is.....could you guide me?"

Gonta nodded, eyes shining.

"Of course! Gonta help Kiyo like true gentleman!"

Kiyo raised an eyebrow.

"Gentleman? Whatever do you mean, Gonta?" He asked.

"Gonta want to be gentleman! It Gonta's biggest dream!" Gonta said, bouncing up and down excitedly like a kid, before stopping, his eyes lighting up with an idea.

"Kiyo said he studied humans, right....?"

Kiyo nodded, causing Gonta to get on his knees.

"Then....can Kiyo teach Gonta to be gentleman? Gonta want to be best gentleman Gonta can be!" Gonta begged, sending Kiyo into a minor state of confusion, before he quickly adjusted. Honestly, it was pretty endearing.

Kiyo smiled to himself, chuckling.

"Kehehehehe...." He laughed, raspily, "You really are dedicated to being a gentleman, aren't you?"

"Of course! Gonta want to be gentleman more than anything in the world!"

"Alright.....then I'll help you. After all, it will be nice to be able to talk about my interests in humanity with someone."

Gonta looked up, teary eyed.

"T-thank you!" He said, clasping Korekiyo's hands tightly, "Gonta so glad Kiyo want to help!"

Kiyo winced a bit from the force. 

"No problem. Now, we should get to the cafete-" He started to say, before being cut off as Gonta hoisted his spindly noodle body into his arms.

"Gonta take Kiyo!"

Kiyo sweated a bit, his face going blue with fright.

"G-Gonta, maybe reconsider..." He said, to no avail, as Gonta barrelled down the hallways carrying the shrieking anthropologist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kiyo shrieked as Gonta ran full tilt.

The Buff Bug Boy smiled, oblivious.

"Do not worry, Gonta get there fast!"

That.....was not necessarily what Kiyo was worried about.

\------------------

Eventually, the two teenagers (though Kiyo did suspect for a second that Gonta might be 30 due simply to how MASSIVE he was) made it to the cafeteria, where a whole mess of students were talking amongst themselves.

One girl with a green hair decoration that looked like a pinwheel and long braids, wearing a powder blue martial arts uniform that had a fairly sizable lesbian flag pride patch sewn onto the chest, stood by the side of a much smaller child with short red hair and a sleepy expression in what Kiyo realized was a witches hat and matching magician's uniform. The taller, much more muscular girl was excitedly chatting away with the smaller one, and proceeded to nearly pass out, her whole face going red, when the tinier girl held her hand and leaned on her for support as she fell asleep standing up.

In the center, although it was partially blocked by a gaggle of students, Kiyo could see....a robot. Huh. That was new. Said robot had white hair (or a robot equivalent) with a long strand that jutted straight up, looking more like an antenna then a hair style. His face went red (how could a robot even _do_ that?) and his mouth became covered by two metal parts that resembled the collar of a gakuran closing up as a blonde woman in pink wearing goggles, some sort of high tech backpack, and a partially unzipped jumpsuit stained with oil and decorated with a pansexual pride patch on the sleeve, a crop top reading "NSFW" on under it, pressed her body against the robot's chassis. She proceeded to go on a rant about something Kiyo could only hear snippets of, and only WANTED to hear snippets of. 

The rest of the group was generally together, before turning around and going silent at Kiyo and Gonta's arrival, Kiyo still in Gonta's arms.

"Hey, looks like Big-Dick over there got himself a lover!" The blonde with the goggles said, cackling. Kiyo soon scrambled out of Gonta's arms as a response, landing on the floor ungracefully. He groaned and pulled himself up as said blonde laughed harder, nearly doubling over.

"Miu, don't be rude!" Said another blonde in pink and purple, this time with a strand of hair sticking from her head similar to the robot's, and a musical note pattern on her skirt. She also had a white backpack on, it being secured across both of her shoulders and decorated with a variety of musical note decals. 

Miu, as Kiyo now knew her, sputtered a bit before her face flushed, looking away and fiddling with her hair.

"W-whatever, Kaediot...."

'Kaediot' sighed. "Sorry about her. She's....a bit unusual."

Kiyo raised an eyebrow.

'Kaediot' groaned. "Okay, VERY unusual. Just....don't worry about her. She doesn't mean anything by it."

Miu looked outraged.

"What the fuck does that mean, Piano Freak?!"

The musical note skirt girl ignored Miu, which Kiyo found to be a good strategy. Ugh, if he had a sister or something, he would want to keep Miu away from her with a 10 foot pole. So uncouth....

Gonta's expression of pure shock at Miu's vulgarity echoed Kiyo's opinion's well.

The musical girl extended a hand.

"Anyway, I'm Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist." The blonde said, Miu snickering at the last bit before Kaede shot her a pleading glance, causing her to back off with a groan.

Kiyo tipped his hat in greetings.

"Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Anthropologist. But please, call me Kiyo. And this is Gonta Gokuhara, Ultimate Entomologist. He's pleasant."

Gonta smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment, Kiyo! Gonta appreciates it!"

Kaede smiled as well, pumping a fist.

"Ah, right! Angie said you two would be coming!"

Angie popped her head out from behind Gonta, causing Kiyo to jump in shock. Where did she even come from?

"Nyahaha! Just as Atua prophesized! He knew you'd find your way here!~"

Kiyo made a mental note to ask about who exactly Atua was later. Might be interesting for his anthropological research.

Angie then clasped her hands together, shutting her eyes in....prayer?

"Atua also says that we should all introduce ourselves to each other, so we may grow closer and come together in harmony under his watchful eye!" Angie said, smiling with a sort of glowing energy (metaphorically, of course).

Kaede looked pleased.

"Great idea, Angie! Everyone, let's try and familiarize ourselves with each other! Maybe we could get an idea of why we're all here!"

Luckily, most everyone had heard his name and title, so he didn't need to introduce himself again each time. Good. That would just be tiring.

And so, Kiyo went around the room, hearing the introductions of his fellow Ultimates.

\------------------

A boy wearing a black uniform and matching hat was the first that Kiyo approached, as he was off in a corner after Kaede (whose side he seemed glued to at points) had split off so both of them could introduce themselves to the others.

He fiddled with his fingers, not noticing Kiyo until the taller boy cleared his throat, causing the short one to look up.

"Oh, uh, sorry! Didn't see you there...."

He chuckled nervously.

"I'm Shuichi....Shuichi Saihara. I'm the Ultimate Detective, I guess....though honestly, I'm just an apprentice." 

Shuichi tugged the hat over his face, seeming a bit ashamed of himself.

Kiyo snickered, smiling and putting a hand to his chin.

"Ah, there is no need to be so nervous. You are an Ultimate, are you not? That must mean that you have done some wonderful detective work to get to this level. And you do a job that helps many."

Shuichi rubbed his arm.

"Oh! Uh....thanks...." He said, not entirely convinced, although a smile did creep onto his face, "I....appreciate it, Kiyo."

"Kehehe....I am sure we'll get along just fine, Shuichi."

\------------------

"Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Child Caregiver. Now go away." Said a girl in a red school uniform with red eyes and long, LONG, brown pigtails. Her stare was enough to kill a man.

"Child Caregiver?" Kiyo asked, tilting his head quizzically, "Forgive me, but aren't those supposed to be more.....warm hearted?"

Maki glared even more coldly at Kiyo, who nearly felt his spine freeze.

 _"Do you want to die?"_ She asked him, staring the Anthropologist down.

Kiyo wisely looked for someone else.

\------------------

"I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot! But I prefer Kiibo!" Chirped the robot from before, his electric blue eyes fitting for a mechanical marvel like himself.

"A robot....how intriguing. For what reason were you created, hm?" Kiyo asked.

Kiibo sputtered.

"W-wait, are you assuming I had to be made for some purpose? I assure you, although I am a robot, I am just like you other students!" Kiibo said, before being interrupted by the arrival of a small purple haired boy in a white uniform of sorts, complete with a checkered black and white flag scarf.

"Hey, Kii-boy, I was wondering....."

Kiibo clenched his hand.

"Kokichi, I must implore you to stop your robophobia at once! I will not stand for slander!"

Kokichi laughed.

"Relax, boltbrain! I just wanted to know more about you!"

"Okay....what?" Kiibo asked, looking hesitant.

Kokichi smiled inhumanly.

"Do robots have dicks?"

Kiibo began sputtering angrily as Kokichi laughed, before Kiibo stomped away, screaming about injustice against machines. 

Kiyo was....concerned.

"Nishishishi, Kii-boy is so fun to mess with!" Kokichi said, putting his hands behind his head and grinning. "Anyway, I'm Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader! My organization has over 10,000 members in aaaaaalllll the world's governments! Or do we? After all, I am a bit of a liar...."

Kiyo quickly realized that this boy would be a major annoyance.

"....hm, as an anthropologist, I've studied many major civilizations, and your name has not come up once...." He mused, causing Kokichi to cackle.

"Yeah, duh! What kind of Supreme Leader would I be if I was out in the open?! DICE is super duper top secret, obviously!"

Kiyo closed his eyes, putting up a finger.

"Ah, but then why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because......if you tell anyone, I'll send my minions to destroy your life anyway!~ Nishishishi!~" Kokichi responded, smiling devilishly. "See ya round, Kiyo!"

Kokichi then walked off, humming to himself.

Kiyo was.....confused. He knew this boy was either extremely dangerous or extremely delusional, but which one it was was a complete mystery. All he could do at this point was wait and see.

\------------------

"Don't come any closer, degenerate! I, Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Aikido Master, will destroy you with my Neo-Aikido if you lay so much as a finger on Himiko!" The pinwheel hair girl from earlier said, striking a martial arts pose.

Kiyo looked in abject confusion.

"I....have not done anything yet, Tenko."

Tenko narrowed her eyes. 

"Tenko can tell you're up to no good! You're probably some creepy serial killer who targets beautiful and amazing girls!" She said, angrily glaring at Kiyo.

Kiyo barely suppressed a laugh. 

"I assure you, I am not." He said, wondering how Tenko would even jump to that ridiculous conclusion.

(off in the corner, Tsumugi snickered)

"Nyeh...it's okay, Tenko. My magic tells me it's gonna be fine." The smaller witch girl, apparently Himiko, said sleepily.

"O-of course, Himiko!" Tenko exclaimed, "I'm so sorry for doubting you! Please forgive me!!"

Himiko groaned.

"Tenko.....please don't yell. I don't have enough MP to deal with that...." 

She then turned to Kiyo.

"Hi, I'm Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage. ....though the title they stuck me with was Ultimate Magician....."

Korekiyo smiled.

"Kehehehe....You really take this magic act seriously, don't you? Humanity invents new mysteries and stories so often....it's simply beautiful. I suppose magic is but another factor of that beauty."

Himiko crossed her arms.

"It's no act....it's magic...." She indignantly said, albeit she was still unable to rile herself up to any real degree, so her outrage didn't really shine through as well as she might've liked.

"I-I believe you, Himiko!" Tenko responded enthusiastically. "Do you need me to take you away from this non-believer degenerate?"

Himiko made another "Nyeh...." noise, before Tenko picked her up and carried her off, shooting daggers at Kiyo as she did so.

\------------------

"Wait, you've never heard of me, the glorious girl genius with the golden brain and the rockin bod, Miu Iruma?!" Miu yelled at Kiyo, "I'm the Ultimate Inventor, for fuck's sake! How ignorant can you be, Freakshow?!"

Kiyo sighed. 

"I'm sorry, but I tend to not purchase pornography. Otherwise, I'd know you intimately, given your vulgar attitude." Kiyo said, growing cross, "Now apologize, or I'll tear out your nerves."

Miu bit her lip, face going pink.

"Oh, didn't realize you were into _that_ kinda stuff.....I can get with that...." She said, grinning.

Kiyo's eyes widened in absolute horror.

".....never talk to me ever again."

"Yeah? Well....fuck you too!" Miu said, slipping back into her rude mentality, sticking up a middle finger at Kiyo, "Yeah, you heard me, you limp-dicked, turd-breath, bondage gear wearing virgin son of a...."

Kaede soon had to run over and grab Miu, apologizing profusely and carrying her out as the inventor continued to hurl admittedly very creative obscenities at Kiyo.

Korekiyo hoped the others were at least somewhat better.

\------------------

"I am Kirumi Toujo, the Ultimate Maid. At your service." Said a tall girl wearing a maid uniform and black gloves with grey hair that covered one of her eyes. She bowed respectfully.

After having to interact with Miu, Kiyo was just relieved to see someone with actual class.

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine, Kirumi." He said, taking her hand gently with his own, pressing his mask to it as a sign of respect. "It is good to see someone with self respect."

Kirumi smirked.

"I take it you met Miu?"

Kiyo just shuddered in response, confirming Kirumi's claim.

"Well, rest assured that I will not be doing any sexual favors. After all, while a maid must be ready to serve, I have limits on what requests I will take." Kirumi said, looking serious, "Nevertheless, I hope I can prove of some value."

Kiyo grinned under the mask.

"Kehehehe, you are a truly shining example of selflessness, Kirumi. No wonder humanity is so beautiful."

Kirumi blushed faintly, covering her mouth with a gloved hand.

"You flatter me, Kiyo. But you do not need to commend me. As a maid, I must serve. It is simply my role in life."

"Hmmm...." Kiyo mused. "While your selflessness is admirable, you must not neglect yourself, Kirumi. A bit of healthy selfishness never hurt."

Kirumi paused to consider this.

"....I do not think I am nearly important enough for that. But...thank you, Kiyo. I'll keep it in mind."

\------------------

"Me? I'm Kaito Momota, Ultimate Astronaut and Luminary of the Stars, at your service!" Said the tall boy with spiky purple hair, a goatee, and a suit. The inside of the suit jacket had a space-like pattern and Kaito having only put on one sleeve for.....reasons.

Kaito had a confident demeanor, although it seemed to be currently tempered by a bit of unease.

Kiyo looked quizzical.

"Is....something the matter?" he asked.

Kaito sighed.

"Sorry man, you just look....really damn creepy." He said.

Kiyo shrugged.

"It is no trouble, I actually tend to get told that a lot. After all, I do tend to gravitate towards some more....macabre anthropological ideas. I am particularly interested in spirits, actually...."

Kaito gave a forced laugh, sweating.

"G-ghosts huh? Oh, uh, I'd love to hear about that, but I....have to...."

Kiyo grinned, deciding to have some fun with the self-proclaimed Luminary.

"Oh? What kind of undead would you like to hear about? Banshees from Ireland, with their death-bringing cry? The Nukekubi, the Japanese vampiric being who detaches its head at night when looking for prey? Or perhaps you would be interested in the story of La Llorona, the fabled Crying Woman from Spanish speaking cultures, who wanders the land, wailing hauntingly for all eternity?"

Kaito was in a cold sweat at this point, and then just decided to give up on making up an excuse and fled from Kiyo and his innumerable ghost stories.

"I'mgonnagotalktoMakiRollnowbye!" He said at a rapid fire pace, leaving Kiyo with a wry smile.

"Kehehehe....what an interesting fellow."

\------------------

"And you are?" Kiyo asked, crossing his arms and confusedly staring at the small boy in striped leggings, a leather jacket, and some sort of beanie, the hat ending with two horn-like protrusions and a blue decal of two crossed tennis racquets on the front.

Said kid proceeded to chew on a candy cigarette.

"I used to be Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro...." He said sadly in a surprisingly deep voice, sighing, "But that man is long dead. I'm just his empty shell."

Kiyo scrunched his face up, worried for Ryoma.

"Pray tell....why exactly, are you an empty shell?"

Ryoma just sighed tiredly, taking out his candy cig.

"Ever heard of Killer Tennis?" He asked.

Of course Kiyo had. Killer Tennis was a famed killer of the mafia, who bludgeoned all his victims to death with steel tennis balls in revenge for the mafia brutally killing his family.

Kiyo's eyes widened as he quickly put two and two together.

"Ah....I see." He said, looking at Ryoma Hoshi, Killer Tennis. A death row inmate. A murderer. "My condolences for your family."

Ryoma went back to chewing on his candy cig.

"Take my advice, Kiyo. Don't get so close to a murderer like me. You'll just end up dead too."

He then turned away and walked off, leaving Kiyo with a lot to think about.

\------------------

"My name is Rantaro Amami. This might be a bit embarrassing, but....I can't actually remember my Ultimate. Sorry about that."

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember your own talent?"

Rantaro, a light green haired boy with a hoodie over a loose blue striped shirt with a compass rose design, a necklace, immaculately painted nails, and an indiscernible look in his eyes, laughed, scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"Yeah, I know, it's kinda weird. I promise, though, I'm not a suspicious guy. Just got a bit of amnesia, is all."

"Ah, yes, amnesia." Kiyo remarked, sighing thoughtfully, "You know, psychology is a major aspect of anthropology. I could probably help you out."

Amami chuckled.

"That's kind of you, Kiyo. I'll have to think on that offer. In the meantime....let's promise to have each other's backs, yeah?"

Kiyo nodded. It was good to have a friend.

\------------------

The last person Korekiyo met was.....strange.

"Oh, I'm just plain old Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer! Also, I love the look, Kiyo! You're like a cool mysterious anime villain who gets shipped with the main character!" The blue haired girl chirped, adjusting her glasses carefully. She wore a normal blue school uniform with a blazer and tie, her blazer dotted with pins showing characters from various anime series, a few fandom keychains hanging from her belt. Nothing was really that special about her, aside from maybe her love of anime.

And that was the thing. If Tsumugi was so unremarkable....why did she seem so familiar?

In fact, Kiyo had felt like he knew the others somehow as well. But he had never met them before. Why did he....?

Kiyo was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Tsumugi tapping his shoulder.

"Heeeey, Earth to Kiyo? Did you pull a Kars or something and stop thinking?" She said, smiling as Kiyo refocused.

"My apologies, I was....lost in thought." Kiyo said, looking a bit ashamed.

"Oh, it's no problem! I get that you'd zone out when talking to someone as plain as me...."

"What? No, Tsumugi, it wasn't that, I-"

Just then, Kiyo was interrupted by a noise that began to be played over the loudspeaker system.

"Attention, attention all students! If you're done mucking about, make your way to the auditorium for a special assembly! Upupupupupupu!~" A voice that sounded something like a demonic Mickey Mouse announced.

"W-what was that....?" Tsumugi asked, wringing her hands together.

Kaito got a steely look in his eyes, pounding a fist and grinning.

"Only one way to find out. Sidekicks! To the auditorium!"

And, among the groans of some of the others at being called sidekicks, as they all shuffled to the auditorium, some fearful, some determined, and Angie skipping cheerfully for some reason, Kiyo wondered what would become of them. Why were they here? Who brought them here? Why the amnesia?

Soon, Kiyo would know. He would wish he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it'd be longer, didn't I? Also, I said Gonta Rights, Angie Rights, and the V3 Girls dressing somewhat appropriately rights. 
> 
> (Miu redesign is actually inspired by this tumblr Miu redesign, so check it out!)
> 
> (Sorry that I had to delete and re-send it, it kinda ended up posting on the wrong date so whoops)


	3. Opening Part 2 - Meet Your Headmaster (And His Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kuma time, baybie. (With a sidenote of Kiibo and Kiyo agreeing that Gender Is A Prison)

As the students walked towards the auditorium, Kiyo turned to Kiibo, realizing he forgot something.

"Ah, Kiibo....pray tell, given that you are a robot-"

Kiibo glared.

"If you say something robophobic, I swear...."

Kiyo sweated, putting his hands up.

"No, nothing like that." He said defensively, "I was just wondering, since you have no biological sex, and since you never told me....what pronouns do you prefer?"

Kiibo put their hand to their chin, their ahoge forming a question mark. Somehow.

"Hmmm....well, I appear to look male, so people have given me the he/him pronoun set, which works. However, I honestly feel no attachment to gender as a concept, so I guess I'd be non-binary?"

"Kehehe..." Kiyo laughed, "Well, I can understand that fairly well. Gender is merely a social construct anyway, and there is a whole spectrum to explore. I myself have no real attachment to gender either, in fact. Though admittedly, I am still questioning that part of myself."

Kiibo grinned. 

"So.....this makes me more human?"

Kiyo patted Kiibo's robotic shoulder.

"In a way, I suppose."

Kiibo pounded their fists together happily.

"Then I thank you, Kiyo! I will come to you if I make any more discoveries about my gender!"

"I shall be happy to help whenever you need. Now, let's catch up with the others before they get too far ahead. As unfortunate as it may be, I....still do not know where the auditorium is."

\---------------------

Eventually, all 16 students found themselves in a large school auditorium, with a big wooden stage in the front and 16 metal folding chairs set up.

"You'd think they'd spring for better seats...." Tsumugi said.

Rantaro then shrugged, sauntering over, flipping a chair around, and sitting in it backwards. Because apparently he had the gay urge to sit incorrectly.

The others sat down, looking around nervously and taking in the sights.

"....so is this fucker gonna be a no-show, or-?" Miu asked, before being interrupted by a loud gong noise. "AUGH, MOTHERFUCKER! MY EARS!"

The lights went out as a panel in the center opened up, fog streaming out.

"I.....am the god of the new world! I am the arbiter of your very lives! I am the terror that FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!" Cried the earlier demonic Mickey Mouse from the loudspeaker, strangely retaining its strange electronic tint. 

_"Perhaps a voice modulator....?"_ Kiyo thought as the rant continued.

"I am the most amazing, wonderful, terrifying, despair inducing teacher in the world! I am the headmaster of this Academy for Gifted Juveniles! I am...."

Suddenly, the lights turned on, revealing a black and white teddy bear, with the white half of its body looking normal, while the black half had a wide grin of sharp teeth and a crimson red oddly shaped eye.

It went silent, as the students started tittering nervously.

"...what the fuck?" Miu asked, looking around, "Where's the dickweed?"

Kaede nervously walked over to the bear, poking it unresponsively.

The eye began to glow.

Then, for some godforsaken reason, the _actual goddamn teddy bear_ jumped up, striking a pose with one hand in the air, cackling wildly as Kaede jumped back in shock.

"MONOKUMA! Upupupupupupu!~" The monochromatic menace sighed wistfully, "Ah, dramatic tension....nothing like it!"

Kaito screeched, jumping over to be near Maki.

"IS THAT THING FUCKIN POSSESSED?!"

"No, you complete idiot." Maki deadpanned, "Now get out of my personal space before I stab you."

Miu walked over, looking the bear over and scratching her chin.

"Hmm.....interesting.....your robotic systems are state of the art! God, what I wouldn't give to see those insides...."

Monokuma jumped back, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, sicko! Stop, or I'm gonna file for sexual harassment!"

Kiibo gave a look of sympathy.

"Cmon, just a little peek?" Miu pleaded, pulling out a screwdriver from her backpack. "I promise I'll be gentle...."

Monokuma's black paw sprouted long, sharp, metal claws. Miu backed off, whimpering a bit, as Kaede tried to comfort her as best she could.

"Upupupupu, I never knew you kids would be so _eager_ to die!"

Ryoma scoffed.

"You have no idea, Monokuma."

Kiyo decided that Ryoma needed a therapist.

Monokuma rubbed the back of his neck, smiling.

"Dark.....I love it!" He proclaimed happily. "And if you wanna die so bad, you're gonna LOVE my little surprise!"

"S-surprise?" Kiibo asked, voice trembling, "What do you mean....?"

"Oh, it's nothing! But first, let me explain the rules here! At this Academy for Gifted Juveniles, you're all here cause you're all Ultimates ready for an Ultimate-ly amazing school life! Effective immediately, you will begin said school life! Forever! Upupupupupu!~"

The students all collectively gaped.

"What the fuck?! What do you mean forever?!" Miu exclaimed, "I can't keep the world from seeing my brilliant mind and gorgeous bod!"

"G-Gonta needs to see family...." Gonta confessed, tearing up, "Gonta promised forest family that Gonta would return...."

Kiyo put a hand on Gonta to comfort him, calmly rubbing his shoulder.

Kaito held Monokuma up by his neck.

"Alright, you son of a bitch, you better let us out, or I swear I will make you wish you were never manufactured!"

Monokuma looked annoyed.

"My mother was....well, okay, not a _saint_ , but you don't talk about her that way! Exisals!"

Kaito looked confused.

"Exi-what?"

At that point, several giant mecha ascended from panels in the floor, said openings pouring out steam as the humongous mechanical hulks stood up and loomed over Monokuma. They came in different colors. One blue, one red, one pink, one yellow, and one green. If Korekiyo wasn't so terrified about potentially being massacred by giant robots, he'd chuckle about how similar they were to the Power Rangers.

"Upupupupupu! Exisals! My robotic rampaging.....there's no good r word for henchman, is there?" Monokuma said, trailing off at the end and putting a paw to his chin.

Kaito just stared, slack-jawed, and dropped Monokuma before backing away. Everyone else was pretty much trembling in fear, with the only exceptions being Angie, who was simply looking curious (luckily, Gonta held her back from skipping to the Existals and trying to strike up friendly conversation or something) and Maki, who narrowed her eyes, but wisely did not try to run up and fight the giant color-coded robots.

"Aaaaanyway, anyone else wanna try me?!" Monokuma asked, cackling as the students began to fearfully shake their heads no.

"Ahhh, perfect! But, I'll admit, I'm not being totally honest with ya! You see, there is a way out of here!"

Korekiyo's eyes widened hesitantly. He knew that this....thing....wouldn't just let them go. Especially not with the giant robots.

"All you gotta do is.....kill someone! Burning, slashing, drowning, stabbing, bludgeoning, strangling, using a friggin' seesaw, anything goes!" Monokuma continued, looking pleased as punch.

 _"And there it is."_ Korekiyo thought, sighing, _"Should've expected that much."_

Meanwhile, next to him, a majority of the students were freaking the hell out, screaming obscenities and stuck in various states of panic.

"T-THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY, YOU SICKO!" Miu shrieked, as Kaede held her back yet again from trying to punch Monokuma, an act that would get her eviscerated by the Existals.

"Let us out, this isn't fucking funny!" Kaito yelled, gnashing his teeth.

"W-we would never do that!" Tsumugi shot back at the monochrome maniac, sweating nervously.

Monokuma smiled.

"Oh, you will! They always crack sooner or later....."

Then, he dramatically yawned.

"But, anyway, I'm too tired to explain the rest of this shit! So....that's why my kids are gonna do it! Come on out, guys!"

 _"Wait....how would a robot have kids...?"_ Korekiyo thought, before wisely deciding not to think on that too long, as the details would make him likely ruin the inside of his prized mask out of horror.

Luckily, before his brain could actually attempt that train of thought, the pods of the Exisals opened, revealing 5 animatronic bears of varying colors with different outfits and what looked like pacifiers in their cartoony yet terrifying maws, who leaped out and made a sentai pose.

God, they really were just the Power Rangers, huh?

"Rise and shine, ursine!~" They all called in unison, "We are....the Monokubs! Sound off!"

"It's Monokid, bitches!" Cried the blue one, playing an epic riff on an electric guitar. Over his eyes were some star markings, similar to facepaint that a KISS member would wear. Also, for some reason that Korekiyo could not possibly discern, he had visible chest hair.

"Monosuke!" Said the yellow one, who was now shown to also have a tiger stripe pattern. He adjusted a pair of glasses expertly, looking smug. Korekiyo wasn't sure he even needed glasses, being a robot, but given that Kiibo was right there, he was hesitant to ask.

"M-Monophanie!" Said one with pink vertical stripes on their colored half, wearing a flower in the colored ear and.....a floral patterned bra. Not even robotic murderous bears were safe from the confines of gender.

"MONODAM." Said the green one in monotone. He looked FAR more robotic than the others, his ears flattening out at the top and his limbs being metallic tubes.

"And....umm...." The red one nearly finished, before trailing off. He was dressed as some sort of ninja and stood at the front, being the apparent "leader" of the group.

"MONOTARO!" The other 4 said in unison.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Remarked Monotaro casually, causing the other bears to groan, "Whoopsies!"

"Monotaro, you're hopeless...." Grumbled Monosuke.

Monokuma stared blankly as the rest of the students awkwardly stood around, a few clapping to be polite. Angie and Gonta were legitimately clapping, though, and honestly Korekiyo couldn't entirely fault them. These bears knew showmanship, at least as long as the red one didn't forget his own name somehow. The confetti was a particularly nice touch.

"...Good try, kids." Kuma said, awkwardly smiling, "Now explain the rules and stuff to the students while I go take a nap."

Monokuma then walked behind a curtain and disappeared as the Exisal's cockpits shut back up, the giant robots seeming to go on an automatic mode.

"Alright everyone, let's make Daddy proud!" Monotaro said, rubbing his hands together. "Time to get this killing game underway!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was also a little on the shorter side, but I mainly wanted to use it to set up Monokuma and the Kubs, along with establishing the whole killing game thing. Additionally, I decided to throw in a quick scene with Kiibo and Kork talking about their identities because I decided I might as well. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out by the end of the week! Thanks for your support!


	4. Opening Part 3 - Learning The Rulebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monokubs Explain It All. And by "all", I mean the rules of a horrifying death game. As you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that a good chunk of this chapter is the Monokubs explaining the rules when I could've knocked it out in a single list, but I wanted to give em something to do tbh. Hopefully I made it not as boring as it could've been!

Monotaro pulled out a large stack of tablets from....somewhere.

"Now, one of you needs to pass these things out! Any takers?" He asked, looking around as no one decided to move, "My arms are getting kinda tired...."

Kaede got up from her chair nervously.

"I...I'll do it." She said, before walking over and taking the devices, giving one to each student.

"This is your Monopad! It contains all the rules, a map of the school, information on your fellow students, the whole shebang!" Monotaro remarked as Kaede finished up passing out the pads.

It felt smooth and polished, even through Korekiyo's bandaged hands, so he could reasonably conclude they were pretty new. He soon found the power button and switched it on, the screen flashing to life with a little pixelated Monokuma face greeting Korekiyo, it seeming to serve as the loading screen.

Monophanie smiled sweetly, despite being part of a group that just kidnapped 15 teenagers and a robot (discounted from the earlier bracket only because Kiyo did not actually know when Kiibo was made, and so he could be 2 years old for all he knew).

"N-now, let's explain the rules!" She said, "As long as Monotaro doesn't forget them...."

Monotaro looked up, confused.

"Forget what?" He asked, causing the other Monokubs to gripe some more.

Monodam, the only Monokub who wasn't giving Monotaro grief at the moment, walked forward with some mechanical clunks.

"I-SHALL-START. RULE-NUMBER-ONE. STUDENTS-MUST-LIVE-AT-THE-ULTIMATE-ACADEMY-FOR-THE-REMAINDER-OF-THEIR-UNFORESEEABLE-FUTURE." They recited in the mechanical, stilted voice of theirs.

"That means forever, in case ya fuckheads didn't grasp that!" Screamed Monokid in his death metal yell, strumming his guitar for emphasis.

Monophanie put her hand to her head.

"It....doesn't. We were just getting to their escape clause, remember?" She said.

"Anyway," She continued, "Rule 2 is that, when a murder is committed in the academy, a class trial will be conducted! Attendance and participation is mandatory for all students, so don't skip them!"

Monosuke chuckled. "Unless you're dead. Then, of course, you get an excused absence."

The Monokubs all laughed at this, while the students remained silent.

Korekiyo realized with horror that Monophanie said "when" a murder happens. Not "if". How can they be so confident....?

Monotaro then pulled up the rules list on a personalized red Monopad to read from.

"Oh, here it is! Now, Rule 3....if the killer, who will hereinafter be referred to as the 'blackened', is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for the crime. Said punishment will be a visually ironic, cruel, and extremely entertaining execution!"

"E-execution....?" Kiibo asked, voice shaking.

"Yeah! Your auditory glitchin up or some shit, robobitch?!" Monokid asked, cackling.

"Monokid! Be nice!" Monophanie said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Anyway, Rule 4!" Monotaro continued, ignoring the others, "If the blackened cannot be identified, or if the incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime with a group execution!"

Monokid strummed again.

"HELL YEAH! I can already imagine the BLOODSHED!" He screamed ecstatically, his long tongue out. Similarly to the chest hair, Korekiyo was unsure why Monokid was given a tongue. He suspected the designer was somewhat drunk at the time.

Monosuke adjusted his glasses, the lenses reflecting light ominously. Korekiyo almost thought he heard Tsumugi murmuring something about Gendo Ikari as the bespectacled bear did this.

"If the blackened survives, however...." He added, smiling, "They will be declared the winner! And at this point, as dictated in rule 5, they will graduate from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and be allowed to re-enter the outside world! Isn't that just wonderful?"

Some of the students began to look a bit cagier. Did they plan to...?

Monophanie jumped in.

"But don't worry! Rule 6 says that if the innocent, which we are going to call the 'spotless', survive, then this wonderful killing game keeps going until only 2 people are left! Once that happens, the two left get to go free!"

Monosuke shrugged.

"Yeah, if there were only 2 students left, there'd be no point in a trial, so we can just let ya go at that point."

Monodam popped up.

"ENOUGH-WITH-THE-TRIAL-RULES. IT-IS-TIME-FOR-THE-REST." They droned, "NIGHTTIME-IS-OFFICIALLY-DESIGNATED-AS-THE-TIME-BETWEEN-TEN-PM-AND-EIGHT-AM. THE-GYMNASIUM-AND-DINING-HALL-ARE-CLOSED-AT-THIS-TIME. AVOID-MIDNIGHT-SNACKS-OR-WORKOUTS. HA-HA-HA-HA."

"Nyahaha, I appreciate the levity!" Angie said, laughing brightly.

Monodam's robotic expression softened.

"...THANK-YOU. I-ONLY-WISH-FOR-EVERYONE-TO-GET-ALONG...." They remarked, looking down shyly.

"Then why are you directing a killing game?" Shuichi asked.

"I....I-HAVE-MY-REASONS."

Interesting. Korekiyo should look into Monodam more later.

Monokid then suddenly jumped in and shoved Monodam over.

"Augh, enough of that friendship bullcrap! Let's get the rest of this over with so I can get waaaaasted!"

Monosuke sighed at Monokid's vulgarity.

"You have a problem, Monokid." He remarked, sounding exasperated, before looking back over the rules as Monodam laid there, silently fuming. "Anyway, Rule 8: all acts of violence towards Dad-er, Monokuma, are strictly prohibited and will be punished with extreme prejudice by the Exisals, which are heavily armed, or even Monokuma himself, if he's feeling like it! Rule 9: Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder. So, basically, you can't hurt him, but he won't hurt you!"

"EXCEPT-FOR-PUNISHMENT...." Monodam corrected him, still on the ground.

"Wh-I know! Don't correct me, boltbucket!" Monosuke said, sulking.

"THAT'S A SLUR!" Kiibo shot back.

"WE'RE LITERALLY ALL ROBOTS!" Monosuke yelled, nearly fed up.

Monophanie jumped in front of Monosuke, attempting to take the student's attention as Monodam tried to calm Monosuke down.

"Anyway! Let's move on to Rule 10! Your Monopads are EXTREMELY important! Don't lose, damage, or break them, or there will be consequences!"

"Any fuckin idiot coulda told us that...." Miu scoffed.

Monophanie just chose to ignore her.

"Rule 11! Almost done! A....oh, um....A....body discovery announcement will play when....three or more students...."

"SEE A ROTTING, BLOODY CORPSE!" Monokid interrupted, causing Monophanie to run out, complaining of nausea. The punk rocker bear just cackled.

Monotaro just looked confused at the chaos surrounding him.

"I...was this what we practiced? Anyway, rule 12! Students are free to explore the....Ultra Meat Academy as they see fit! Yeah, that's the name...."

Monodam glared at Monotaro, looking absolutely tired. Which was hard, considering he was a robot, but he managed.

"ULTIMATE."

"....yeah, that!" Monotaro said, sweating nervously.

"As for rules 13 and 14.....Students who violate these rules will be terminated with extreme prejudice by our very own Exisals!" He commented, as the mechs in question revealed deadly-looking gatling guns, "And.....the headmaster can add additional rules at any given time! Well, that's it!"

Monotaro tossed his personalized pad over his shoulder, Monosuke catching it before it hit the ground.

"Monokubs, roll out!"

The bears backflipped back into the Exisal cockpits, with Monophanie groaning as she clambered up, and proceeded to stomp out, blaring a theme song of their own devising (Korekiyo could tell based on the poor recording quality).

The students stood there for a second, awkwardly.

Miu began to walk out.

"W-wait! Miu, where are you going?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"Isn't it fuckin' obvious! I'm going to hole myself up in my dorm, because otherwise I know one of you fucks is gonna kill me! I'm too valuable to die!" She yelled, turning around, looking extremely frazzled by the events of today.

Kokichi smiled wide.

"Oh, Miu! You don't have to worry about that! You don't have any value to begin with, so it'll be fine!~"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, COCK-ITCH?!" Miu shot back furiously, "You couldn't fathom the importance and awesomeness of MY genius brain! Fact is, the world needs my inventions!"

Kaede glared at the rat boy, who just flashed a cheeky grin in response.

"Nishishi....aww, someone's touchy! Scared that you're gonna die first?" Kokichi taunted.

"Miu, don't listen to Kokichi, he's just being a brat." Shuichi said, sighing, "We're not going to kill-"

Miu glared at the detective. 

"You really think some of these fucks won't kill to get out of here?"

The class went silent. Korekiyo had to admit, Miu had a point. There was no telling what some of these people had to get back to, or what they would do to return.

Kaede put her hands on Miu's shoulders.

"Miu," She said, gently, "I swear that I will do everything in my power to keep everyone here safe. I know things look bleak, but we can find a way through this!"

Miu still looked fierce, but wavered. She seemed to grow unsure of herself.

"H-How can you be so sure of that, Kaediot?"

"Because I know we can find a way out of here. We're Ultimates, after all! And between your mechanical genius, Gonta and Tenko's strength, and the pooled talents of everyone here, I know we can find a way out. I'm sure of it!" Kaede declared, giving Miu's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Korekiyo looked around the room, seeing it fall silent. 

"Yeah, that's right!" Kaito, ever the brash optimist, added, "You don't gotta worry, Miu! And that goes for everyone else here! The Luminary of the Stars has your back!"

Korekiyo grinned, obvious despite the mask covering his mouth.

"Kehehehe....from all my studies on humanity and its wonders, I have never seen such beauty as has been shown here today. I too, have faith in this cause, Kaede. And I must say, you make an excellent motivational speaker."

"Aw, thanks, you guys!" Kaede responded, looking a bit embarrassed by all the compliments.

Miu then perked up a bit, giving a weak smile to Kaede.

"W..Well, I guess if I'm the gorgeous girl genius, I can do this! My inventions are gonna get us all out of here, just you wait!" She declared, getting some of her trademark boldness back.

Kaede gave her a hug, causing Miu to squeak, her face going red.

"I knew we could count on you!" She said, sounding overjoyed.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted into various voices, chiming in with their own confident remarks.

"Tenko will use her Neo-Akido to destroy that degenerate Monokuma!"

"Nyeh....I'll cast a spell to aid our escape....if I have enough MP...."

"Atua will protect us all, and aid our swift rescue!"

"Gonta help the best he can!"

Korekiyo looked on, appreciating the chatter. As eclectic as these students might be, they came together to unite against the tyranny of Monokuma in the end. Simply.....wonderful.

Soon, after the cheering died down, a deep and gravelly voice popped up, breaking any remaining silence.

"So....what now?" Ryoma asked, "I mean, it's obvious we don't have any real reason to kill each other at this point, and we all wanna leave, so what's the plan?"

"Hm....well, I think first thing to do is to begin further exploration of the school! Maybe we can find a way out that way!" Kaede suggested, looking determined.

Korekiyo put a hand to his chin, chuckling thoughtfully.

"Valid point, but I believe we also should get semi-settled into whatever living situations we have before we begin a further search of the school grounds. After all, we do not know how long it will take to find an exit, so we should at least familiarize ourselves with where we will sleep."

"You say that like you have no faith that we'll escape, Kiyo...." Kaede huffed, looking a bit put out.

Kiyo just shrugged in response.

"Well, there's no way we're going to escape in one day, given the apparent size of the school and the challenge of having to deal with those giant robots. Perhaps we should at least figure out where we're sleeping for the time being, and maybe take some time to decompress and sort out our feelings. Time is essential in the process of rationalizing situations such as this."

The rest of the class murmured in agreement, seeming to see the value of the idea.

Kaede sighed, submitting to the idea. 

"Fine....." She conceded, "But we ARE going to find a way out! I guarantee it!"

Kiyo smiled under his mask, again inspired by the relentless optimism this pianist showed.

"Kehehehe.....your faith is truly beautiful, Kaede. Thank you."

\------------------

Korekiyo sighed happily, lying on his bed and reading an anthropology book that was graciously provided to his room. He and the rest of the students were just getting settled into their rooms, trying to get a short rest in before attempting to escape several robotic teddy bears armed with giant color-coded robots. Korekiyo would've laughed about this whole situation if he didn't recognize that they were all in danger of horrible death.

Honestly, the living situations were quite nice. He had his own bathroom, the bed was comfy, and the closet was stocked with multiple copies of his current outfit. Though he did find the last one a tad concerning. How did Monokuma know his measurements? Or preferred clothing items? And he especially wondered how Monokuma knew what kind of underwear he wore.....

He shuddered, pushing those thoughts out of his mind for now as he turned the page gingerly. He could deal with the breach of personal privacy later.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door, and judging from the calm and polite pattern of knocks, it was likely Kirumi. Mostly because, while Gonta would also knock that way, he would likely crack the door by doing so.

Korekiyo got up, gently putting a bookmark in his page and setting the volume down on a polished wooden nightstand next to his bed as he walked over, before opening the door.

"Ah, Kirumi. What a pleasant surprise." Korekiyo remarked casually, the Ultimate Maid standing in front of him patiently, his chin casually resting in his hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Kirumi bowed in greeting, then spoke, gravitas oozing from her voice.

"Sorry to interrupt your time, Korekiyo, but Kaede and Gonta went out to search, and they may have found something."

Korekiyo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh? Precisely what are you referring to?"

Kirumi looked at Kiyo with grave seriousness, folding her hands together.

"A manhole cover in the garden. We believe it could be a way out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thems the rules, folks! I know its starting a little slow, but I promise this is going to pick up soon! Anyway, come back next time when the Gang explores the Death Road of Despair!
> 
> Also, Irumatsu rights.


	5. Death Road of Despair - The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes for a light jog through beautiful, scenic, Hell.

"So.....this is what you found?" Korekiyo asked, staring down a hole that was, for some reason, in the middle of a garden, along with the other students, who were all gathered around in a clump.

Kaede nodded firmly.

"Yes! I think it might lead to a possible way out!" She clarified.

"But why would they leave a hole open....?" Shuichi asked, causing Kaede to smile confidently.

"They didn't! We forced it open!" She proclaimed, as Gonta held up a large, heavy-looking manhole cover near-effortlessly with one hand.

Korekiyo gaped. Wow, Gonta was.....strong. 

"Well, what are we fuckin' waiting for?!" Miu asked, snapping Kiyo out of his daze, "Let's blow this shitty joint!"

The rest of the class cheered in agreement, the kids climbing down the hole one by one.

As Kiyo clambered down the ladder that led to the bottom of the shaft, what he saw was....rather intriguing.

An endless hallway, stretching out as far as he could see, laid before them, the linear path littered with traps and obstacles.

Behind him, a voice chimed in.

"Hiya!" Said Monokuma, causing half the cast to jump in fear, "So, you found the Death Road of Despair?"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"Death Road of Despair....? What in the world are you talking about?" He asked, looking stern.

Monokuma chuckled.

"Upupupu.....the Death Road of Despair is your ticket out of here, if you're so insistent on not playing my little game! Just make it to the end and I'll let you out! But be warned, I made it a despairingly difficult ride!"

At the mention of a way out, the entire class descended into excited chatter and determination, only to stop short when he mentioned the second part.

"Despairingly difficult....?" Kiyo mused.

Monokuma smiled evilly.

"Yup! I loooooaaaaaded this thing with tons of traps and tricks! I'd say what they were, but....I don't wanna ruin the surprise!" The twisted bear clarified, a menacing glint in its eyes.

Kaito scowled back.

"Listen, you stuffed son of a bitch, we're not scared of you! We're all gonna get out of here alive, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" He said, pounding his fists together in determination.

His sheer energy seemed to infect the room, with the other students emboldening as the Ultimate Astronaut made his speech.

Monokuma shrugged.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.....upupupupu....~" He commented menacingly before bounding off to parts unknown.

Kaito then turned to the assembled students.

"Alright team, I know it seems tough, but don't listen to Monokuma! I know we can do this if we just give it our all! Now, who's with me?!" Kaito orated, growing more fired up until his last word, emphasized by him raising his fists in triumph, was met with cheers from the collected students.

Kaede nodded, eyes shining with the same conviction.

"Kaito's right! Everyone, follow me!" She exclaimed, leading them down the Death Road.

\------------

Korekiyo didn't know that this would be how he died getting into this, but after what felt like 3 hours in, he was considering the possibility.

Everything hurt, and he did mean _everything._ He was still limping after that metal shotput ball smashed him in the chest, and the myriad amounts of electric fences, pits, spikes, and other miscellaneous deathtraps didn't help matters. Miraculously though, nothing was broken yet. As for everyone else....

Everyone was their own different flavor of battered. Tenko was carrying a collapsed Himiko on her back, the mage having passed out a couple minutes ago and had been valiantly fighting for consciousness since then. Kiibo was beginning to spark oddly, complaining about running out of battery and his joints starting to lock up. Kokichi, despite his smile, had to be carried on Gonta's back for support, trying in vain to bluff that he was doing fine when he clearly wasn't. Kaito was literally coughing up blood. As for everyone else, it was more general disarray, although some seemed to do better than others. However, the one constant was that everyone's senses of optimism, even the normally sunny Kaede's, had faded to grim acceptance of the impossibility of this task.

"We have to turn back." Ryoma said, "Kokichi and Yumeno can't even walk anymore, and it won't be much longer before the rest of us follow."

"N-no, we can....we can make it!" Kaito responded, the sole champion of hope even with his physical state being by far the worst out of all of them. "We.... _ack_....can't give up yet! Almost there!" He assured the others, before falling onto his hands and knees, coughing up a spray of blood onto the floor with a shudder.

"You're an idiot, Momota. If you keep going, you'll die." Maki coldly chastised, pulling the astronaut to his feet, "And you're even more useless dead than alive."

"Awww, you do care...." Kaito coughed out weakly, trembling as he spoke.

"C'mon, we can try again after we recover...." Rantaro proposed, Kaito grimacing at the thought.

"N-no! Monokuma might close it! This is our only chance!" He said, wrenching out of Maki's grip and trying to struggle forward in vain, before his body finally gave out, the Luminary of the Stars collapsing to the ground with a pained gasp and another spray of blood from his mouth.

 _"Kaito!"_ Maki worriedly yelled, running over as Korekiyo saw the consciousness fade from the astronaut's eyes. _"You complete moron!"_

The Child Caregiver picked up Kaito as carefully as she could, looking as serious as the grave.

"We're leaving. Now." She said, walking back the way the students had come, Kaito unconscious in her arms.

The other students murmured their assent as they followed weakly, knowing that all that the Road would bring would be more peril.

Korekiyo saw Kaede and Miu talking out of the corner of his eye, listening in.

"Miu....can you work on something that can help us once we recover?" Kaede asked, looking over at the inventor.

Miu nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that. I just need some materials....." She responded, for once not throwing in a swear word. That was how tired this excursion had made everyone.

Korekiyo just shut out all the rest of the background chatter after that, hoping that the pain in his chest would go numb soon as he walked, zombie-like, out of the tunnel and back to his room, before promptly collapsing into his bed. 

As his face hit the pillow, his last thoughts were of the despair he felt at the thought of never escaping this hell. Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live!! Sorry that this chapter might be a bit short, and that it took so long, I've just been a bit busy as of late, especially regarding the quarantine and such. However, due to said quarantine, I'll have a lot more time to write going forward! So look forward to more updates in the future!


	6. Daily Life 1-1 - Free Time Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Free Time! Kiyo wakes up after the Death Road beats him down to find the bug boy at his bed, and then meets up with the disciple of Atua. This is his life now.

Korekiyo came to, groaning and tired. Understandable, given that he just passed out after being brutally beaten down by an entire death course. He was just lucky he didn't snap like a twig. As he stirred, his eyes blinking open, he saw a large, burly figure standing by his bed. 

"Wha....who....?" He muttered, rubbing the grogginess and blur out of his eyes as his view became more focused, revealing the recognizable figure of Gonta Gokuhara, Ultimate Entomologist, looming over him. "Gonta....?"

Gonta smiled wide, his face radiating pure sunshine. "That's right, Kiyo! Gonta is here to make sure you're okay! Do you feel hurt?" He asked, leaning over the anthropologist and adjusting his glasses.

Kiyo sat up, moaning and groaning. "I...I feel fine, Gonta. Thanks."

It was then he noticed that he had no shirt on, his entire upper body wrapped in gauze. 

"Oh, Gonta almost forgot! You had to get bandaged up by Maki after that cannonball, so Gonta help apply bandages while Kiyo was sleeping! Kiyo should feel all better now, though!" Gonta said, grinning.

Kiyo just sighed.

"Thanks, Gonta. I'll....I'll go get into a shirt now." He said, hoisting himself up shakily and walking over to his closet before tugging on a new uniform. "Please turn away, if you don't mind."

Gonta went bright red, hiding his face in his hands and turning away as Kiyo changed.

"Kehehehehe....you're too kind, Gonta." Kiyo chuckled, "You can look now."

Gonta peeked through his hands, only putting them down fully when he was sure that Kiyo was fully clothed.

"S-sorry, Kiyo! Gonta think it just not gentlemanly to see someone changing!" Gonta confessed, still embarrassed as all get out.

"It's fine, Gonta." Kiyo reassured him, "I appreciate it, actually. Now, did you want me for anything in particular?"

Gonta perked up.

"R-right! Gonta wanted to know.....would Kiyo like to spend some time with Gonta?"

Kiyo put a hand to his chin. 

_"Hmmm....spend time with Gonta?"_ He thought, _"This could be nice....besides, I don't really have anyone else here I know too well, and having Gonta on my good side could only be a positive...Plus, he seems like a decent person. I wonder what he likes to do...."_

Kiyo nodded, decision made.

"I would love to spend time with you, Gonta." He said, clasping his hands, "Please, show me what beauty lies within you."

Gonta smiled, fists raised.

"G-Gonta will! Now.....what to do...." Gonta pondered, pacing back and forth, "Think, Gonta, think....."

Suddenly, Gonta's expression changed, like a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Gonta know! Kiyo smart, right? Can Kiyo teach Gonta about being gentleman? If....if Kiyo no mind, of course!"

Kiyo smiled under his mask, pleased with Gonta's excitability.

"I would be happy to, Gonta. Now, what do you know already about being a gentleman?" Kiyo asked, sitting down on his bed.

Gonta sat down next to him, causing a massive indent in the bed.

"Well, Gonta no know much, since Gonta raised by wolves in forest, but Gonta know Gentleman kind, earnest, polite, refined....and always treat lady with respect!" Gonta said, smiling.

Kiyo stopped short.

"W-wait, what was that about wolves?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, Gonta raised in forest by forest family of wolves! They teach Gonta ways of nature!" He responded, as if this wasn't an entirely buck-wild thing to say.

Korekiyo, as an anthropologist, dedicated to the study of human behavior and society, was FLOORED.

"Y-you were raised in the forest by animals?! That's amazing! You must tell me everything! Gonta, this could be vital for anthropology as we know it!" Kiyo rambled, stars in his eyes.

Gonta put his hand on the back of his neck bashfully.

"It no big deal, Kiyo...." He said, "Just forest family! But Gonta tell Kiyo if you want!"

Kiyo grabbed a notebook and pencil, flipping it to a blank page.

"I would appreciate it greatly. And, in return, I will tell you what I know about gentlemen." He said, excited for the opportunity to both learn more about the large man, as well as the chance to share his field of study with someone so interested in it.

Gonta nodded, gaze steely and determined, yet charged with excitement.

"Well, Gonta got lost in forest one day when he was little, and got taken in by a friendly family of wolves who taught Gonta to speak to animals...."

Kiyo began scribbling notes interestingly, hanging onto Gonta's every word. Truly, he was seeing a fine specimen of humanity.

\----------------

An hour later, after Gonta had shared his life story to Kiyo's dumbfounded silence and anthropological amazement, and Kiyo had shared his findings on gentlemen, with Gonta hanging onto his every word, Gonta finally remembered something.

"Wait! Gonta remembered he supposed to take Kiyo to others!" He said, head in his hands, "Aww, Gonta messed up..."

Kiyo patted Gonta's back.

"It's not your fault, Gonta. Besides, I'm sure everything's fine. We can go to them now, anyway." He said, gently reassuring the larger man, "Also, if it is any consolation, I sincerely enjoyed our time together."

Gonta sniffled a little, wrapping Korekiyo in a bone-crushing hug.

"T-thank you, Kiyo!" Gonta said, lifting the masked boy into the air.

"M-my ribs...." Kiyo gasped, wheezing for air, "G-Gonta..."

Gonta loosened his grip as Kiyo took in a deep gulp of air, relieved.

"S-sorry, Kiyo!" Gonta stammered, "Gonta didn't mean to!"

"D-don't worry about it..." Kiyo said, giving a shaky thumbs up, "I'm okay...."

Gonta smiled.

"Great! Gonta take you to others now!" Gonta said, placing Kiyo onto his back. "Hold on!"

Kiyo's face drained of color.

"Oh no, not again...." He said, clinging onto Gonta for dear life as he rode piggyback through the school hallway, Gonta sprinting full tilt.

\----------------

"We're here, Kiyo!" Gonta said to the shaking Korekiyo, whose limbs were tangled around Gonta's torso in a vice grip, his face panic-stricken.

"Oh, thank all that is holy...." Kiyo said, loosening his grip and stepping down shakily, finding himself in a dilapidated general room, the walls having some overgrowth and cracks peppering their surfaces, "I....appreciate the ride, but please warn me next time, okay Gonta?"

Gonta looked bashful.

"Oh....Gonta is sorry. Gonta will do better next time!"

Korekiyo tipped his hat, chuckling a little as the color began to return to his face.

"Kehehehe.....I thank you for that." Kiyo said, only for a clapping sound to cut the conversation short.

"Nyahahaha! Hiya Gonta! And you too, Kiyo!~" Angie Yonaga said, her hands clasped tight and wearing a smock with more than a few splotches of paint on it, "Angie is glad ya aren't hurt!~"

Kiyo looked over, straightening out his uniform and giving a polite nod.

"Ah, I appreciate it, Angie. Say, where are the others? Gonta mentioned taking me to see them, and it appears to be only us here." Kiyo asked, his finger on his chin.

"Good eye, Kiyo! The others left to do their own things for a bit! So it's just us three in here for now!" Angie said, smiling, "Anyway, want to see what I've been working on?"

Korekiyo cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm, color me curious. What have you been doing?" Kiyo asked.

"Gonta want to know as well!" 

Angie shifted, gesturing to an easel set up by a stool, a nearby bench holding various paints and brushes. On the easel was an unfinished painting of a beautiful island, the vibrant colors seeming to jump out of the canvas. It was as if Kiyo was looking through a window into a world of pure aesthetic bliss.

"Angie was painting!" Angie said, doing a little spin, "It is of Angie's home island! So, what do ya think?"

Gonta's eyes shone.

"Gonta think it amazing, Angie!"

"I concur," Kiyo said, "Your art skills are most impressive. You truly earn your title as Ultimate Artist."

Angie chuckled.

"Oh, this is not my doing, silly! I am merely a vessel for the great Atua! It is He who truly gives us this divine art!" Angie responded, smiling wide.

Ah, right, Angie was devout. Korekiyo paused.

"So....what is Atua, exactly?" Korekiyo asked, his anthropological interest getting the better of him.

Angie's eyes shone.

"Oh, Atua is the amazingest, most wonderful, greatest god ever! He....wait, are ya interesting in converting, Korekiyo? Hmmmmmm?~"

Kiyo raised his hands defensively.

"Ah, I am....accounted for." He said. Truthfully, he didn't have any strong religious leanings, but he wasn't here to convert to an island god.

"Ya sure? If you join now, you can get a discount on platinum membership!" Angie responded with her usual bright smile.

"Platinum....membership?" Kiyo asked, flabbergasted, "Forgive me, but....that sounds less like a religion and more like a cult."

Angie gasped, her hands on her cheeks.

"It is no cult! Take that back, or you'll be cursed for many many years!" Angie said her expression taking on a stormy aura despite her wide smile.

Kiyo sighed, deciding it was best not to make a bad impression.

"I....fine. I'm sorry for deriding your religion. It is not my place to do that, and I deeply apologize." Kiyo said respectfully.

"Thank you, but don't apologize to Angie, Kiyo! Apologize to Atua!" Angie shot back with a giggle.

"....what?"

"Atua is who you have wronged, so apologize to Him!" Angie insisted, "Oooorrrrr you could be cursed for 3 generatiooooons!~" 

Kiyo just groaned as Gonta nudging him into doing it.

"Gonta no want Kiyo to be cursed...." The Ultimate Entomologist said sadly, causing Kiyo to admit defeat.

"Fine. I'm...sorry, Atua."

"The Great and Wise and Handsome Atua!" Angie corrected.

"....I'm sorry, Great, Wise, and Handsome Atua." Kiyo amended.

"Who is almighty and divine!" Angie added.

"....who is almighty and divine..." Kiyo added, accepting that he just sort of had to deal with this now.

Angie clapped, beaming happily.

"Amazing! Atua is super-duper pleased, Kiyo!"

"S-so Kiyo not cursed?" Gonta asked, shaking.

"Nope-a-roonie! 100% Curse-Free! So says Atua."

Gonta hugged Kiyo tight.

"Kiyo is safe! Gonta so happy!" He said as Kiyo awkwardly patted his back.

"So....as for what Atua is....?" Kiyo inquired, still in Gonta's arms.

Angie brightened.

"Ah, Atua is like a big brother! Or a father, or a loving grandma! Atua is a guiding presence, there to help all his children!" Angie explained, clasping her hands in devotion, "He is truly a benevolent god, and Angie hopes all can see his beauty!"

Kiyo smiled under the mask, raising a single bandaged finger. He had to admit, he was getting quite intrigued.

"Ah, I see. Your faith is quite admirable, Angie. Is there anything else I should know about your cosmology?"

"Nyahaha!" Angie laughed, "It is lovely to share information on Atua with you, but Angie has to get back to painting before the divine inspiration wears off! Atua says we can talk later!"

Kiyo nodded.

"Ah, of course. Forgive me for interrupting your work."

"Awww, it's no biggie, Kiyo! Angie is always happy to see friends! Especially when it's to tell them about the wonders of Atua!" She said, before poking Kiyo's nose playfully, "So, Kiyo, where ya gonna go now? Huuuuuuuuh?~"

Kiyo brushed away the excitable artist with a wave and thought long and hard, putting a bandaged hand to his chin and furrowing his brow.

"Hmmm....who to check in on....?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I have been.....remarkably busy as of late. But, I hope you are all doing well! Next time on Korkfic: Free Time with the Gang! 
> 
> Also, I am using the Atua name currently for Angie's god, and although I may change it to Kami-sama, I'm going to try and be somewhat respectful with my approach. If anyone has any ideas about how I could go about this or any paths I can take, I'd be happy to hear them! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Korkfic!


	7. Daily Life 1-2 - Free Time (Actually) Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo goes to see Kaede. Miu and Kokichi are there. Everything proceeds to go wrong.

Korekiyo thought for a minute, before deciding on a suitable candidate to hang out with.

"I'll see what Kaede is up to. She's....a calming presence."

Angie grinned wide.

"Ah, Angie thinks so too! Such a wonderful girl.....anyway, she went off to Miu's research lab! Something about finding a way out of here....."

Korekiyo's face went pale. Miu hadn't exactly left the most....favorable first impression.

"Well, maybe now isn't the best time...." He said awkwardly, before Angie pushed him outside, giggling impishly.

"Awww, cmon Kiyo! You already said you're hanging out with Kaede! Besides, she tends to rein Miu in, so Angie's sure it'll be fine! Right, Gonta?" Angie said, upbeat as ever.

In response, Gonta gave a cheery thumbs up, as Korekiyo sighed, Angie finally pushing him out of the room.

"Now, Miu's lab is outside the building, by the Shrine of Judgement! You'll know it when you see it, nyahaha!"

Korekiyo gave a small smile under the mask.

"Ah, thank you for your help, Angie. I best be going, then...." He said, giving a small wave as he left.

"Bye-onara!!!" Angie cheered, giving a big energetic wave back, "And may Atua be with you!"

\-----------------------------

Korekiyo made it to the research lab to find a sight he had not really prepared for. That sight being Miu punching a locked door as Kaede reassured her gently, and Kokichi sat by on a nearby rock, sipping on a grape soda, perched like some sort of gremlin. Korekiyo didn't even know they had grape soda, honestly.

"Ugh, open you piece of shit!" Miu yelled, pounding on the door pleadingly, "I need to invent already!"

As Korekiyo walked closer, he could distinctly see a shit-eating grin form on Kokichi's face.

"Nishishishi.....like the legs of every woman you've ever met, it's not gonna open for you, you filthy cum-dumpster." He said, casually taking a swig of his grape flavored carbonated treat, giving the distinct aura of someone in desperate need of being punched in the face.

Korekiyo approached Kaede just as Miu began to scream more obscenities back at Kokichi.

"Greetings, Kaede." he said, to which Kaede responded with a bit of a jump.

"Ah! You scared me a bit, Kiyo.....but I'm glad to see you're awake! Everything feeling okay?" The pianist asked.

Now that Kiyo was closer, he could see that Kaede had swapped out her school uniform for a pink sweater with a heart on the front and a matching pink skirt, her hair tied in a ponytail with yet another pink item, in this case a scrunchie. A musical note hair-clip held her hair in place in the front, and she came with her usual white backpack.

"Oh, by the way, I found these clothes in my closet! It's good to have something to wear besides the school uniform!" Kaede said, grinning cheerily.

Korekiyo gave a small nod.

"Yes, I suppose it is. If I am not too forward, may I ask what is going on with Miu and Kokichi....?" The anthropologist inquired, pointing curiously at the two Ultimates currently engaged in a shouting match. Or, well, Miu was. Kokichi was just laughing and making snide remarks.

Kaede sighed.

"Miu and I wanted to come see her research lab to build something to help us escape, but...." She said, pointing to a sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order!" on the front door, decorated with a small Monokuma symbol, "It's currently...under renovation. Then Kokichi came along and picked a fight, and, well.....this happened."

Korekiyo breathed in deep, mentally collecting himself to prepare for the continued shit Kokichi and Miu would spew.

"Ah, I see. My condolences, Kaede." he said gravely, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kaede cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, thanks, Kiyo....?"

Kiyo then turned his attention to the fight, wanting to see what was going on. Currently, Miu seemed to be losing a bit of steam.

"What gives you the right to sit there and mock me, shrimp-dick?!" She shot at Kokichi, "I'm the world's greatest girl genius! You should be bowing to my awesome brain and equally awesome bod!"

Kokichi scoffed.

"Ignoring the fact that you're a solid 5 out of 10, I'm _way_ more amazing than you are. I got a secret society that spans the world, and meanwhile, you can't do anything but tinker to make useless inventions."

Suddenly, Kiyo pulled out a journal with Miu's name on the front, and began leafing through it.

"I mean, seriously? A machine that feeds you while you sleep? Orgasm lights? A spring loaded boxing glove for dirty jokes? How useless can you get?"

Miu seemed to shrink a little at the criticism.

"W-where'd you even get that, ratfuck?!" She demanded, looking a bit nervous.

"Looted it while you slept. Honestly, this is the most entertainment you're capable of. I mean, this is hilarious!"

Kaede then stepped in.

"Kokichi, give that back!" She demanded, hands on her hips.

Kokichi threw it over his shoulder, with Miu scrambling to get it.

"Fiiiine...." Kokichi said, shrugging, "Not like much in there was important. Though, let's be honest. That's a running theme with Miu."

Korekiyo groaned.

"Kokichi, do you know how to do anything but get on other people's nerves?" He asked, to which Kokichi answered with a shrug.

"I stick to what I'm good at. Though I now see why Miu is attracted to you, Kaede. After all, losers love company." He said, turning to the pianist, who blushed, reacting in surprise.

"W-what?" She asked.

"You heard me. I mean, you and Space Case led us through that gauntlet of death. You champion hope, and yet you're as pathetic as anyone else here! You and Kaito's idiotic idea of playing caretaker is just going to get someone killed, you know that? And when that happens, I'll be there to tell you I told you s-" He taunted, before being interrupted by Miu, who slammed the retrieved book on the back of Kokichi's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that, you snot-nosed miserable lying bitch!" She said, glaring at the Supreme Leader.

Kokichi's eyes began watering, before he ran over to Korekiyo, crying.

"Waaaaah! Kiyo! They're being mean to meeeeee!" He said, sounding like a child throwing a tantrum.

Kiyo just rolled his eyes, having grown more used to this halfway through the encounter.

"Shut up and get off me, or I'll tear out your spine for use as a decorative lamp. And, for your information, Kaede is not pathetic. Hope is a wonderful thing humans have, and I pity you for having replaced it with cynicism and grape soda years ago. Now leave, or I'll make you leave." He shot back, deciding to not even humor this. Kokichi then decided to get off, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Awww, you're no fun...." He said, before suddenly snapping back into his normal disposition, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, I'm off then. I should go see if Kii-boy is available to mess with. Lateeeer!~" He sing-songed, walking away and humming.

Miu huffed.

"I hate that little shit..." She said, before Kaede wrapped an arm around her, making the inventor squeak.

"I know. And while I don't think the violence was necessary....thanks for sticking up for me. You too, Kiyo.” She said, smiling kindly at the two of them.

Miu blushed.

"Uhhh...y-you too..." She stuttered out, looking away in embarrassment.

Korekiyo tipped his hat.

"You're most welcome."

Suddenly, the doors to Miu's research lab opened, the Out of Order sign falling off.

An announcement played on the intercom.

"Attention, all students! The first floor research labs are now open for business! These labs belong to Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, and Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor! Have fun, upupupupu!~" The distinctive voice of Monokuma chimed in, before Miu broke off of Kaede's arm and dashed into her lab, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"FUCK YES!" She yelled from inside the lab, "I'M GONNA MAKE SO MUCH COOL SHIT!"

Korekiyo grinned.

"Well, she's having fun. Are you going to your lab as well, Kaede?" He asked.

Kaede put a hand to her chin.

"Hmmm....not yet. I should go see if we can use Miu's lab to get something to help us get out. Which I was trying to do before Kokichi came along...." She grumbled.

Soon, she perked up.

"Oh! Korekiyo, would you like to come in? I'm sure your input would help us figure something out faster!" 

Korekiyo nodded, folding his hands idly.

"Kehehehehe....of course I will. If you two won't mind me playing third wheel, of course." He quipped, to which Kaede responded with a sputter.

"L-let's just go inside." She quickly suggested, "I think Miu found the power tools...."

"What makes you say tha-?" Kiyo began to ask, before a loud crash and an equally loud "FUCK" could be heard.

Kiyo and Kaede took a quick look at each other before sighing and heading in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AAAAA
> 
> Anyway this is for Kiyo's birthday. I'll try to be more consistent but I've been a bit held up lately with everything in the world. I can only promise to try.
> 
> Next time: Korekiyo continues to hang out with Piano Girl and Self Proclaimed Girl Genius! It’s Lab Time!


End file.
